


It happened at dawn.

by BB_Miracle



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, Fireworks, Short, good shit man, i speedrun shit, i wrote this in five minutes, im like dream, okay but serisouly, rockets, techno and tubbo angst, techno's improve?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BB_Miracle/pseuds/BB_Miracle
Summary: techno and tubbo angst? the festival? god i speed ran this----Sweat made his pink hair against the back of his neck, his red eyes full of concern and an unfamiliar nervousness that gave the brunette in front of him no comfort."Schlatt, Schlatt what are you-""Technoblade, take care of this traitor."
Relationships: None, boo you whores
Comments: 6
Kudos: 205





	It happened at dawn.

it happened in the light of the sunrise.

It was dawn when techno made the worst and the best decision of his life. The sun was just peeking over the horizon, orange and pink rays casting a heavenly glow over the lands of Manburg. it was odd, seeing the golden glow cast over the faces of harden soldiers, who stood with their weapons at the ready. It was the exact opposite of Techno's current situation. Sweat made his pink hair against the back of his neck, his red eyes full of concern and an unfamiliar nervousness that gave the brunette in front of him no comfort. 

"Schlatt, Schlatt what are you-"

"Technoblade, take care of this traitor."

The nervous smile that had plastered itself onto the pinkette's face fell in an instant, the sinking feeling of dread washing over the infamous man like a tidal wave. 

"w-what, like take him out for dinner?"

"No, technoblade. you know what i mean." 

Blood red eyes blinked sluggishly, the words not registering in his mind until the worried shouts of Nikki rung out loud and clear. "no! NO- techno you don't have to do this!" The tall figure flinched visibly from his position on the stage, one step from falling to his death. Kill... Tubbo? They were allies! They were friends! He couldn't do that to his brother's best friend, he couldn't do that to his brother.

Schlatt's dark eyes locked with the wine colored eyes of one infamous killer. And techno knew that if he didn't kill Tubbo quickly and painlessly, Schlatt would drag it out for the brunette for as long as he possibly could. So with a shudder, the pinkette reached over his shoulder and unstrapped his newest weapon, the enchanted gleam glowing in the light of the sunrise. It took him milliseconds to load the rocket into it's slot, hands shaking just enough to make the rocket's hard container clatter softly against the crossbow.

"tubbo.."

"y-yeah?" 

Schlatt's haunting laughter rang through the the country. 

"Tubbo i'm sorry."

A loud bang echoed across what seemed to be the entire world. With it came the muttered "i'm sorry"s from the killer, the sobs from the baker, the startled laugh from the rebellion leader, the cackles from the tyrant, the screams of the innocent. And the loud cursing of a sorrow-filled best friend.

It happened at dawn.


End file.
